


No Such Thing as Ghosts

by faithseed



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Ghosts, Other, Paranormal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14931006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithseed/pseuds/faithseed
Summary: from prompt: You just moved in next door and you’re convinced your house is haunted so you seek refuge at my house when you get freaked out and eventually rope me into investigating for paranormal activity and the only reason I’m doing any of this is because you’re really freaking cute AU(not exactly like the prompt but yeah)





	No Such Thing as Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> idk why I decided to write for Bruce but this is cute okay I had a lot of fun writing it.

A small moving truck was parked in the driveway of the house next door, a couple men unloading the furniture and boxes. Bruce stood by the window, watching them curiously. He hadn’t seen the new neighbor yet, only the moving company workers. Not that he actually cared, he assumed they would keep to themselves, just like he did. So he went about his day as he usually did and by nightfall, the truck was gone and a new car replaced it. Shaking his head and telling himself to forget about it, he went to bed. **  
**

A couple days went by and he still hadn’t seen the new neighbor. No matter how hard he tried to ignore his curiosity, he’d keep coming back to the window to take a peek. He was able to focus on his work when suddenly a couple knocks rapped against his front door.

He sat there, waiting patiently. Maybe they’d go away, maybe it was just a package they’d leave on the front door. That was very unlikely as he wasn’t expecting a package. So he got up, walking to the door and opening it slowly.

You stood on the other side, visibly shaken with fear in you eyes. “Oh, hi.” You gave a weak smile, anxiously glancing around yourself.

“Are you alright?” Bruce asked worriedly, starting to panic as well.

You stopped, watching him before swallowing hard. “I’m fine.” You frowned then shook your head. “No, I’m not. Sorry, this is weird. I just moved in next door,” You pointed towards the house that he had been spying on the last several days. “and I’m pretty sure it’s haunted. I’m just really freaked out right now.”

Normally he wouldn’t be the type to invite people into his home. Yet, you were cute and scared and he couldn’t bring himself to turn you away. “Would you like to come inside?”

You stared for a moment, calming down slightly. You gave him another smile and nodded. “Thank you, I appreciate it.”

He stepped aside for you to enter, closing the door and watching you look around before you took a seat on the sofa. He cleared his throat. “Would you like coffee?”

It was 7 o’clock at night, and here he was suggesting coffee. It might have been normal for him, but perhaps you weren’t that kind of person. So he was going to change his mind and think of something else when you smiled, voice soft as you answered.

“Yes, please. Thank you.”

Bruce left you alone as he went to the kitchen, making a new pot of coffee. Frankly, he had no idea what he was doing. Not with the coffee, he was an expert on that, but rather with you. You said your house was haunted, that you were spooked. So what did that mean now? Were you planning on staying over at a strangers house?

He shouldn’t have stood there in front of the coffee machine like a weirdo. He should have gone back to talk to you, but it was like his mind was on overdrive, trying to come up with an explanation for your visit. It could be just as you said, there are ghosts in your home. Not that he believed in ghosts himself, but if you believed in them he wasn’t going to rule that out.

Once the coffee was done and he filled two mugs, he went back to the next room, where you were still seated and staring at your hands. You looked up when he approached, your cheeks red. “So,”

“I’m sorry for intruding like this.” You interrupted quickly, glancing at him apologetically. “I realize how crazy this must be, your new neighbor showing up and talking about ghosts.”

Bruce shook his head slightly, blinking. “No, it’s okay. Are you alright?”

You nodded slowly, taking a sip of your coffee. “I will be, thank you. I really appreciate your hospitality. I just feel really bad for showing up like this. Maybe it’s all in my head. I did just move into a new house, so it could be nerves or something?”

Was he supposed to agree with that? You could just be tired from the move, exhaustion playing with your brain and causing you to think you aren’t alone. Wait. “Do you live alone?”

“Yes,” You answered immediately. “It was fine for the first night. Then yesterday I kept hearing this noise, like someone was knocking, but not on the front door, like the walls. Then just now, one of my lamps fell and shattered.”

Well, that was peculiar. There could always be a reason for these things happening, but you were so shaken up, he noticed, that he opted out of saying anything about it. He took a sip of his coffee, eyes watching you over the rim. He really was at a loss as to how he was supposed to help. He could suggest going over there to check it out, maybe find anything to calm her down. But it wasn’t like if there was a ghost he’d be able to remove it.

“I’m sorry, I haven’t even introduced myself.” You laughed nervously, setting down the mug. “I’m Y/N, your new neighbor.”

Bruce smiled at that, taking your hand you held out. “I’m Bruce Banner, it’s nice to meet you.”

You held his hand for long than was necessary, seeming calmer now as you bit your lower lip and visibly blushed. Once you finished your drink, you thanked him and left for the night. He stood outside on the porch, watching as you went and made sure you got inside alright. He didn’t have to do that, no it was silly, but he felt better because of it.

For the next couple of weeks, you came over to visit him. You were obviously nervous and frightened, but played it off and tried to change the subject every time he brought it up. It wasn’t until one morning you were crying as you pounded on his door, shaking immensely. As he opened the door, you darted forward and wrapped your arms around his torso, nearly knocking him over.

If this was any other person, he’d be unnerved and upset. But he’s grown attached to you over the last several days and he felt nothing but worry. His hands rested on your shoulders, listening to you cry into his chest. “Y/N? What’s wrong?”

“I can’t do it anymore, Bruce! I don’t know what is happening but I can’t take it. Things are going missing, I still hear that awful noise. The lights keep flickering and I know it’s stupid, but I’m really scared!” You sobbed quickly, fighting to catch your breath.

He shushed you and began petting your head. “It’s not stupid. I’m going to go over and take a look.”

You begged him not to, but followed him back to your house anyways. He opened the door and walked in slowly, listening for any sounds. You were close behind him, fingers lightly holding his shirt. A small clatter in the kitchen stopped him and you ran into his back, gasping. His heart was racing and his cheeks were burning at your closeness. No, he wasn’t scared, there’s no such things as ghosts, he repeated in his head.

“Bruce, what is it?” You whispered behind him.

Bruce didn’t know. So he stepped forward again, making his way to the kitchen to search for the source of the noise. As he entered, a dark flash caught his eye, darting behind a box and out of his sight. He turned and pried your hands from his shirt, walking over and moving the box. A rat squeaked up at him before scurrying off into a whole in the wall.

You stood there and then started yelling. Not a scared yelling, more just shocked and frustrated than scared. He knew there was a reasonable cause and now he was thankful he found it. You didn’t have anything to be fearful of anymore. Except, now you wouldn’t be over constantly to take shelter at his place.

“I can’t believe it was a rat this whole time. This whole goddamn time!” You shouted, kicking a nearby box. Eventually you calmed down, standing there in the kitchen with your hands on your hips and looking around. He just watched you have your meltdown, but he felt like you deserved it. “I have to call someone now. I’ll have to get this taken care of.”

He cleared his throat. “If you want, you can stay with me while you get this sorted out.”

You looked up at him, a wide smile pulling your lips. “Really? Thank you, I’d like that.”


End file.
